


Growing and Glowing

by MoonlightChoni



Category: CherylxToni - Fandom, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017), choni - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightChoni/pseuds/MoonlightChoni
Summary: Cheryl and Toni are moving to Los Angeles, Saybrooks to live together with Toni’s mother and sister for good.They are taking over the Price family’s legacy “The Los Angeles Vipers” and attend to the University of California. One for Criminal Law and the other for Criminal Journalism.What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

 

‘‘L.A. here we come“, Cheryl says, flipping her hair over her shoulder and sliding her helmet on.

‘‘God, she even makes safety look hot“, Toni mumbles amused and hops on the bike.

On their way to California they were riding right at the speed limit, enjoying their landscape, flying by on either side of them.

After 4 hours of driving Toni slowed down the speed of the motorcycle. ‘‘Cheryl, I’ll pull over, something feels wrong“, Toni says to her girlfriend, already coming to a hold. Luckily they were currently on a long, straight stretch of road with a wide grass shoulder on each side. They both took off their helmets. ‘‘TT what‘s wrong? We are in the middle of nowhere“, Cheryl asks worried. Toni shruggs her shoulders. "I don't know. The machine just started to make funny noises and to feel a bit unstable. I figured to better be safe than sorry?" Cheryl bent down to have a quick look but couldn’t identify a problem. ‘‘I think we have to get it repaired properly, but it should hold on for at least another 15 minutes untill we reach LA“, Toni explained. Even while worried, Cheryl hops back on the motorcycle and holds her girlfriend tight, hoping for the best.

 

Cheryl was glad when she saw a city limit sign appear in front of them.

A moment later there were two loud bangs in rapid succession and only Toni’s already low speed and quick reflexes allowed them to stop without falling.

They got off of the motorcycle, pushing it onto an empty parking space before bending down to check the damage. They both took their helmet off and Toni quickly dialed the number of her sisters. ‘‘Emily? Yea- Hey. We have a little problem - our motorcycle just broke down. Can you pick us up?“, Toni asks nervously. ‘‘Shit, Toni I’m sorry I’m in the middle of a meeting now but I‘m sending The Vipers to the rescue“, Emily reassures her sister. ‘‘Okay great in the meantime we‘ll just walk with the Motorcycle towards L.A.“, Toni says happily and hangs up. ‘‘We are doing what?“, Cheryl scoffs, slightly mad at their situation. Toni pulls Cheryl closer to close the gap between them and kisses her on lips “I’m so sorry baby, but the Vipers are on their way to pick us up“, Toni smiles weakly. Cheryl nods ‘‘They better hurry up let’s get moving TT.”

They pull the motorcycle up and start walking towards the City they would from now on stay at.

 

Toni had lefther fathers legacy "The Souhtside Serpents“ after an incident and gave the full responsibility to Jughead Jones under the condition to change the Gang name, there were no Southside Serpents without a Topaz as a leader.

However Toni and Cheryl were ready to start a new chapter together, far away from Riverdale. Ready for College and ready to Take over her Mothers legacy „The Los Angeles Vipers“. Emilia Price was a busy woman, owning Law Firms all around the USA. Toni’s older sister Emily was currently helping her Mother out alot in the Law Firm and thought that it was Time for Toni to take over the Family’s Gang.

 

 

“Oh Babe, look there is a Casino - mind if we‘d wait there? I‘m exhausted“, Cheryl says, whining. ’’Sure, let me just text my sister where the Vipers can find us“, Toni agrees, nodding. As they went into the Casino, Cheryl walked straight to the bar to order non-alcoholic drinks for herself and Toni. The place certainly was filled with people who were looking to win big money, some of them at card tables on one side of the main Casino room, others trying out the numerous slot machines on the other side.

Toni took a seat right next to her girlfriend and sipped on her drink, while watching the people. Cheryl‘s gaze fall on a guy with a mischievous smile on his disgusting face, which causes her to roll her eyes.

“That dude doesn‘t play fair TT, time to teach him a lesson,“ she scoffs and walks over to one of the Blackjack tables on her left. Toni sighs and grabs Cheryl by her waist ”Cheryl! Have you lost your mind? What do you think you’re doing?“ - ‘‘Relax TT, I‘ll teach him a quick lesson. Besides I never loose“, she winks. Toni shakes her head in disbelief but follows her drama-seeking girlfriend anyway.

 

‘‘Would you like to try your luck at Blackjack tonight, hot stuff?“ the older man smiled at Cheryl. Toni who became seemingly angry immediately stood closer to her girlfriend who simply rolled her eyes at the older man‘s comment. ‘‘Actually I have a better idea, let’s flip a coin. If I win all the money you’ve won is mine, if I loose all my money is yours“, Cheryl smiles. ‘‘Cheryl, god what are you doing, please stop“, Toni pleads while people start to surround the table. The man laughs loudly. ‘‘Alright little Girl, get ready to loose“, he smiles. Cheryl bites her lip and takes a coin out of her purse “Head I win, Tail you loose“ - ‘’TAIL“, the man yells and Toni starts giggling as Cheryl flips the coin. “Tail - I just won all your money“, she smiles as she collects all the money. “Hey, you betrayed me!“ the man yelled. “I won, get over it“, she simply said. Toni took her hand and they headed outside, followed by the angry men. Luckily they bumped into The Vipers, who had just arrived to take them to their new home.

The Los Angeles Vipers are wealthy, all family friends of the Price‘s who founded the gang when Emilia, Toni’s mother, was a teenager, herself.

“Finally”, Toni grinned and helped Cheryl get on one of the bikes who had just arrived. Before the man could say a word the gang drifted off with Cheryl and Toni in the middle of them.

 

A few minutes later they arrive at Saybrooks. The private estate of Emilia Topaz Price: “Criminal Defense Attorney and owner of Caplan & Gold”.Cheryl hops off of the bike and scanns the estate. “This place is huge” before she can say something else the front door opens and two fancy dressed women appear. “Toni, you made it“, Emilia says, happily, already approaching her youngest daughter to hold her tight. “Good to see you, mom” Emilia stops to look at her daughter ‘’gosh Toni, have you been skipping your meals? You look like skin and bones”, she shakes her head and Toni simply rolls her eyes, grinning. Emily approaches Cheryl in the meantime and welcomes her with a loving hug. “Good to have you back Cher”, the elder daughter smiles. “In fact - feels good to be back”, Cheryl smiles as she receives more hugs from Emilia. The Price’s had met Cheryl last summer when she and Toni had a road trip all over California. They’d gotten along very well. This was a place where Cheryl felt safe. On the top of that, they would attend to college here, far away from Riverdale’s bullshit.

 

The Vipers helped to carry their luggage upstairs and were currently gathered in the living room where Emily was about to hold a speech. Emilia was setting up the dining table while Cheryl and Toni were sitting on the couch, curled up together. “As everyone knows, my sister Antoinette Topaz Price has returned and this time - for good. “Toni come to me.” Toni knew what was about to happen, but was she ready for it? “It’s time for me to dedicate my time fully into the family business on mother’s side, it’s been a long ride, but it’s time to give the leadership and the full responsibility to my sister Antoinette Price“, Emily says. The Gang members clapped proudly while Cheryl watched in awe. Emily held the leadership jacket with the Viper emblem and helped her sister into it. “On The top of that; here is the key for the Viper Room, the one and only place for Vipers to stay safe and be themselves”, she hands her sister the key and claps along. As Toni holds a speech Emily hands her a red L.A. Vipers jacket with a crown on the Emblem and she receives it happily. “Now babe, would you mind to get this jacket on?”, Toni smiles to Cheryl who happily accepts her throne. “Now that we have our new queens - let’s introduce the gang members to Cheryl”, Emily says proudly. They all walk up and introduce themselves. ‘‘We have Sabrina, Rosalind, Susie, Harvey and Tommy, the sisters Dorcas, Prudence and Agatha - oh and Ambrose’‘. These were only a few of the gangs members.

 

The dinner was quite amusing, Emilia had good news for the girls. Cheryl and Toni had requested to attend the University of California. Cheryl chose her major in Criminal Law and Toni in Criminal Journalism.

 

The Vipers - with Toni as the new leader and Cheryl as their Queen would serve the state or most specifically the Caplan and Gold law firm, to pull criminals out of the traffic, to help with investigations in general and also Emilia price and her lawyers to win their cases (justified or not). Not only that - there where numerous gangs out there, trying to take over L.A.‘s streets, through races mostly but Toni knew she would do her best to protect the city she grew up in.

 

“That jacket looks hot on you“, Cheryl says, as Toni pulls her closer for a long kiss ‘‘yours looks hot on you babe, but I know what looks better on you”, Toni grins and kisses Cheryl again. ‘‘Come here“, Toni pulls Cheryl onto the bed and sits on her lap. “I thought we were going to the Viper Room?.“ Cheryl says as she wraps her arms around Toni’s waist “We can join them later baby”, Toni says, simply laying Cheryl down and moving on top of her, placing kisses along her jaw - towards her neck. Cheryl lets out a moan when Toni pushed her shirt up and began to kiss her along her stomach. Just as she was about to pull Cheryl’s hotpants off, there was a knock on the door. “Oh joy”, Cheryl says with fake enthusiasm as Toni stands up and walks to answer the door.

 

 

3 Months had passed and Cheryl just returned from grocery shopping with Emilia. Emilia walks into her home office soon after to take a phone call and Cheryl walks up the stairs to her bedroom and closes the door behind her. She had a perfect life now, right?

Cheryl leans against the dressing room wall and takes a deep breath as her eyes gazed over the pictures of Jason and the family she once had. Her heart felt heavy as tears ran slowly down her face.

 

„Jason left me“ -

 

„My mother hates me“ -

 

„Everyone hates me“

 

She fell on her knees and bursted into tears. Toni - who had just returned from her lecture, was surprised that no one had greeted her, knowing that at least her mother and girlfriend should be at home by now. As she walks towards the room she shares with her girlfriend, she hears loud sobs, realizing that it was Cheryl. Her world broke down and she immediately went inside. “Cheryl! Heyy - shhh, it’s okay, I’m here,” she grabs Cheryl’s face and places kisses on her cheeks. Cheryl takes her into her embrace and hugs her tightly.

 

As soon as Cheryl falls asleep, Toni places a kiss on her forehead and stands up from the bed. She walks down the hall to her mothers office and knocks. “Come in”, Emilia says almost immediately. Toni walks in and closes the door behind her. “Sorry mom I didn’t mean to bother but I came to say - maybe it’s for the best if me and Cheryl would go back to Riverdale”, Toni says, trying to hold back her tears.

“What?”, Emilia jumps up and rushes to her daughter, “what’s the reason? We can fix it - just don’t leave”, Emilia says, at the verge of her tears. Toni sits down on the office chair and cups her face. Emilia follows her and hugs her tightly “Talk to me Antoinette, what’s going on?” - “Cheryl went through a lot mom, i’ve witnessed her breaking down when she feels like she is left alone. I don’t know what to do”, Toni says, between heavy sobs. “Look at me sweetie, I promise you I will take good care of her, I could get the best Psychologist to help her recover. She now is my daughter too”, Emilia says, kissing Toni’s forehead.


	2. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is focused on Cheryl mostly and Toni

A few weeks passed by and Cheryl finds herself in the office of a famous psychologist, apparently a close friend of Toni’s mother.  
“You must be Cheryl Blossom” “And you are, Doc..?” “Doc Hayden”, she smiles, approaching her client with an outstretched hand, which Cheryl shakes politely. Cheryl almost immediately distracted herself investigating the office. “Um”, the doctor choked out to gain the girls attention “Take a seat Cheryl, please.”  
She simply nodded and followed her across the room, settling down into a couch, arms crossed while Dr. Hayden sat in an opposing Chair. “Seriously, I don’t even know why I’m here. This is a waste of time”, Cheryl scoffed, rolling her eyes at the woman.  
Doc Hayden sighed, looking through the file in her hands „let‘s start with your family. It says here that your twin brother died in the hands of your father“, she said, looking up from the file to her client.  
Cheryl became visibly nervous by the attempt to correct the Doctor’s assumptions but instead rubbed her sweaty hands on her knees, nodding.

“Look I know this is too much to ask for but what was the reasoning?” Cheryl hesitated first but decided to let it go.  
“Daddy... wanted JJ to take over the Blossom Maple Farms”, Cheryl pauses trying to hold back her tears “JJ found out that Maple Syrup was a front for his true business, he was transporting heroin from Montreal on his trucks, and refused to take over the business as the named Heir of the Company“, she muttered, biting on her bottom lip nervously.

Doc. Hayden paused and glanced back down to the file. "It also says here...and I've never seen this kind of horrific incident in a patient file before... that your father hung himself at the Barn, after being exposed as Jason‘s murderer?“

“Yeah, screwed up, isn‘t it?“  
After a few minutes of silence Cheryl continued “Then again, who wouldn‘t be driven to commit suicide, after living in the same house as my mother for 20 years“ Cheryl scoffed.

‚Oh my, this is going to be tough, that poor girl‘, Doc. Hayden thought to herself as she offered a small smile to the girl in front of her. “Tell me more about your brother, how was your relationship with him?“

Single tears began rolling down her cheeks as she found the courage to finally speak “He has always been there for me and protected me every single day... I wish that day at the river... I would have protected him” she sniffed.  
The Doctor handed Cheryl a tissue and watched her wiping her tears before waiting for her to speak again.

“When we were younger, I’ve always insisted on having a separate birthday despite the fact that we were twins. It wasn’t until one year, he convinced me to combine our birthday’s and celebrate together. Years later I discovered that the reason for this was that no one wanted to attend to my birthday, he simply didn’t want to see me my feelings get hurt.”

Doc. Hayden was listening attentively almost forgetting the time.

“I knew he was dating Polly, who is our cousin; which I, by the way, found out later. However he refused to tell me what he was planning to do, he simply asked for my help. He told me that he wanted to leave and didn’t want our parents coming after him. Polly had been pregnant. No one knew”, Cheryl sighed.

“Did you help him get away?”, Doctor Hayden asked patiently.  
“Yes, we staged a boating accident at Sweetwater River, on the the morning of July 4th.. making it seem as if he had tragically drowned. In reality I’ve left him safe on the far side of the river, he promised that he would call me.... but he never called. That morning was the last time ever I saw my brother alive. If I didn’t agree to it, maybe he would still be alive“ and with that Cheryl broke into tears.

“None of this is your fault Cheryl, you didn’t do anything wrong”, the Doctor said, soothingly holding a bottle of water towards her patient. Cheryl burried her face in a tissue, right before she glady received the bottle and took a sip of water.

“You see no one can change what has already happened, the past is beyond our control Cheryl, You have to accept this in order to move on. Everything you do, every decision you take, will lead through a certain door to your unique chosen future - even the littlest of things we decided to do, can change absolutely everything. Sometimes things can get scary.. Terrifying even. But I‘m here to make sure that no matter how upsetting the past has been or things may get in the future - you will always find a way to get through it,“ Doctor Hayden assured her, as she gazed over her notes.  
“Thank you,” was all Cheryl could bring herself to answer, holding back her tears.  
Silence filled the office.  
“I’m afraid, we ran out of time, but we will talk again very soon”, the Doctor said, already walking with Cheryl towards the door, stroking her arm slightly. “If something bothers you, don’t hesitate to call me,” the Doctor reasaured her, as she was handing Cheryl her business card.  
“Will do”, Cheryl said, smiling, as she took the card and shoved it into her pocket. “See you next time Doctor,“ Cheryl said, feeling already calm and relieved.

Toni, who had finished her lectures early, was already waiting for Cheryl outside the office to surprise her with a single red rose in her hand.  
A bright grinning Redhead approached her just in time. “TT did you come to pick me up? What about your lectures? Are you skipping classes again?“ Cheryl asked, visibly surprised as she glady accepted the Rose her girlfriend was holding out for her. “Since you took off today and decided to make a first step to a better future, I’ve finished early and thought ‘’maybe we could have a date to start a new chapter? Only you, red whine and I” Toni assured her, smiling, as her girl smelled the rose. “That’s really romantic of you, Topaz“, Cheryl said, teasingly. “But I was supposed to work on my first case with your sister and mother”, she mumbled.  
“No Babe, I already talked to them. Today is only about us” and with that their lips met for a soft and tender kiss.

Half an hour later they went through the entrance of a Fun-Fair, hand in hand, smiling brightly. “What are you in the mood for babe? Are you hungry?” Toni asked firmly.  
“Oh definitely, can we get some Crêpes  
Maybe?” she asked, almost excitedly and Toni simply nodded to please her.  
  
They currently were seated in a restaurant with their Crêpes and limo‘s in front of them, enjoying themselves. Cheryl ordered one with Strawberries and orange cream and Toni simply had one with Nutella. A few minutes later Cheryl had already eaten up her Crêpe and was staring at her girlfriend, who was delightfully taking another bite of her own “Can I take a bite? It looks delicious”, Cheryl sighed.  
Toni froze. Refusing to share her own food, she got up, taking her food with her, while she went to order her girlfriend and herself another one.  
“I didn’t ask for another one”, Cheryl scoffed and rolled her eyes, but ate her new ordered Crêpe anyway. Toni watched in amusement but tried not to laugh, not wanting her girlfriend to have negative thoughts about her obviously hot body.

Toni had asked a few Vipers to help out her family today, so they wouldn’t totally be absent.

As soon as they finished eating their food they were headed to buy tickets for the Ferries Wheel.  
“This is breathtaking”, Cheryl smiled, as the Ferries Wheel came to a stop at the very top, swinging gently. Toni took a deep breathe and sighed, not wanting to look down “It’s such a clear night.“ Toni almost immediately scooted closer to Cheryl, holding her girlfriend’s hand in her own, as their foreheads met “I know who else is breathtaking” she said, while her voice cracked due to the crosswind shaking their seat till the metal rattled. That’s when the realization hit Cheryl “Oh my God! Are you scared of heights?”  
“I-I'm not s-scared of heights, it’s j-just getting c-cold” Toni stuttered, trying to avoid eye contact with Cheryl.

Cheryl cups her girlfriends face “Then why did you take us up here mon amour?”

“Because it’s romantic, besides it doesn’t look that high from down there” Toni said nervously, pointing to the ground.  
Cheryl giggles lightly but stops when she realizes how hard Toni is gripping on her wrists. Cheryl immediately embraces her in her arms, tightly as the Ferries Wheel starts up and the Seats lurch forward.  
“Just hold me”, Cheryl whispered, kissing Toni’s forehead and running her hands up and down her back to calm her down.

A few minutes later the couple was scanning the places as they walked around, hand in hand. The little incident which took place a few minutes ago was already forgotten. At least that’s what Toni thought to herself.  
“What are you in the mood for TT?”  
“What about the Haunted House?” Toni asked, chewing on her botton lip.

Once inside the Haunted House the two of them realized it wasn’t scary at all, in fact it was obvious that this house couldn't scare even a ten year old, yet the two clung on each other until they saw the way out.  
They spent an hour walking around enjoying each-others company until they decided to head home at last.


	3. I can’t risk your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this update took me so long.

Toni‘s best friend, Archie Andrews, became a viper, when he moved to Los angles alongside a few other familiar faces.

Toni and the Vipers had trainings in defending themselves in between cases and college studies. According to her sister, they had to be ready in case other Gangs tried to take them down. They also learned to use weapons such as guns, tasers and knives.

Cheryl, however, didn’t which was indeed Toni‘s attemption to keep her away from getting herself in danger. Besides, that girl had enough going on in her life - she didn’t need to be in a middle of a gang war.

Betty, Veronica and Josie moved to LA together with Alice Cooper and are now attending the University of California. Alice had promised to look out for the girls but was deeply hoping the other girls mothers would at least also move to LA, since she was scared they could get in trouble.

mon amour @ 5:15 pm: Babe i‘m sorry to interrupt your studies but Mom needs us in the office. Please bring the rest of the Vipers with you. I love you 

Cheryl pursed her lips when the message popped up on her phone. She quickly grabbed it and glanced at the other Vipers in the room, letting them silently know that they had to go. 

“Um, since when did texting become more important than studying for our exams?“ Betty Cooper asked curiously, crossing her arms as she stood in front of Cheryl.  
“We have to study for our upcoming exam“ she added.  
“We have a meeting at Caplan&Gold cousin, I‘ll continue later“, Cheryl said firmily as she and the other Vipers grabbed their stuff and headed out of the study hall.

Betty protestingly sighed as she watched her leave with the Vipers, a worry was growing inside of her but she decided to pull it aside. She continued studying so she could help Cheryl out in case her cousin wasn’t able to continue.

Meanwhile Toni and Archie arrived at the Caplan&Gold. They were currently heading to the Office, followed by a few gang members. Once inside Toni made her way towards the desk and saw a worry in her mothers eyes. Emilia was clearly waiting for the rest of the group to arrive as she scanned the room. 

As soon as Cheryl and the rest of the Gang walked in, Cheryl made her way towards Toni and simply apologized in case they had been late.

Emilia averted her eyes as she finally spoke up “This is serious” she sighed “The Red Walkers are back in town - they are known as violent massive drug dealers that kill off everyone that crosses their path” she says sternly, closing her eyes.

“But this isn’t possible”, Sabrina spoke up. “We killed their leaders and had them out of LA for good” she said in disbelief.  
“Unfortunately they are back with new leaders” Emily spoke while she was observing security camera’s of the underground parking lot  
“We have located their head quarters - we have to be very careful, they will be waiting for us” Emily said.

Toni immediately pulled Cheryl closer and squeezed her hand as the urge to keep her safe roared through her head. 

They went through the plan several times while everyone got equipped with weapons except for Cheryl.

“TT I’m not letting you go without me” said Cheryl, taking her hand. Their eyes met for a moment before Toni pulled out her phone and quickly typed out a message to Betty. 

“I’m sorry Baby, I can’t risk your life” Toni said; her voice cracking as she linked her fingers with her girlfriend’s “I messaged Betty, she should be here soon with Josie and Veronica, they’ll get you home” she assured her,

“No! Let me come with you, Toni..please” single tears began rolling down her cheeks.  
Toni brushed a strand from Cheryl’s face behind her ear and wiped her tears away.  
“I’ll be back soon I promise” she says, while leaning in closer until their forheads meet.  
“I love you, don’t forget that” Toni said before she cupped Cheryl’s face and kissed her passionately. 

Cheryl watched as the love of her life headed out of the office together with the rest of the Gang, praying to god that Toni wouldn’t get harmed.

She wiped her tears away and tried to calm down as Betty and the others approached her soon after.

********

The gang arrived at the hideout where they tracked some of the walkers. Toni and Archie loaded their guns as the rest of them surrounded the underground parking lot carefully. 

They walked around, quickly scanning the place, guns stretched out, in case they would get attacked. 

There was silence for a moment but after a while they heard footsteps and Toni‘s heart almost stopped beating when suddenly red walkers appeared and shot towards them. Toni and Archie ran away and hid behind a car - gun war broke out. 

“There are not too many of them here“ Archie whispered, Toni nodded and they aimed their guns and shot countless times at the Walkers, while moving fastly from car to car to get closer to them.

Until there was a loud growl and one of them fell to the ground. There was silence for a moment as Toni was shaking. Eyes on Archie. No guns to be heard.  
A laughter filled the parking lot “Well, well, well - the vipers are back to destroy our business?“ she laughed. 

Toni got up carefully so that she could see who was talking, as one of the seemingly new leaders of the walkers raised a large machine gun to firing position.  
“I think the fuck not“ the girl finished with a laughter, not caring much about her gang members that were bleeding on the ground. 

Click ... the sound of Toni‘s weapon clicking empty made a knot form in her stomach, and to make matters worse, that crazy walker girl started shooting around crazily. Toni quickly texted her sister with a simple “SOS“ as Archie tried to keep up with the girl whilst a bullet shot right through his shoulder. A loud groan echoed in the parking lot.

“Fuck“, Toni cursed as she tried to keep him from collapsing.  
Suddenly a car was heard in the distance and with a loud crash the girl was knocked over. 

While trying to catch his breath Archie stumbled towards the exit of the parking lot with Toni trying to hold him steady. The Walker Girl who stumbled towards them grabbed Toni by her shoulder and as soon as Toni turned her head to look at her, the girl raised her fist and punched Toni hard in the face before they both collapsed. Toni‘s head hit the ground and she struggled to keep her eyes open.

With one swift move Archie took her gun out of her belt and shot the girl in her head.

Archie and Toni were currently on the backseat of Emily‘s car which was speeding straight to the closest Hospital.

Archie glanced over to Toni and grabbed her hand. Even though he knew that she was unconscious, he was merely glad that they had made it out alive. His pain was already forgotten as he closed his eyes - even a smile appearing on his face as he felt Toni squeezing his hand back.

 

********

Meanwhile Betty, Veronica and Josie had finally gotten home and had a lovely day at the Mall together with Cheryl.  
Betty greeted her Mom and was showing her some new stuff she just bought.

“They are nice Betty, but where are the girls? Didn’t you say Cheryl would join us for dinner?“, Alice asked, confused.

Betty gasped and ran to the living room screaming “WHERE IS CHERYL?“ - which made Josie and Veronica look at each other in disbelief. “We thought she was with you in your car“, Veronica gasped as she dialed Cheryl‘s number, while the other girls couldn’t think straight and just walked up and down the living room, nervously waiting for Cheryl to pick up.

“It‘s Cheryl - I‘m off doing something fabu, leave a message“


End file.
